


StanFord Egyptian AU

by LetsWriteFanfics, ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Co-workers, Egyptian AU, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, religious ocults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago during the dark times of Egyptians and Pharaohs, there lived a small settlement of Gravity Falls, where a simple scholar lived. To others, this man was different from the rest of the villagers. This man was a ‘monster’, a bad omen to those around him. This dark haired, middle aged man had a small genetic disorder. Rather the normality of five fingers, he instead had six. Because the town of Gravity Falls believed in the occult, no one wanted to be around him. There was only one man, a man who had been friends with him for a long ten years, that man was Stan. This is their story of how they must over come obstacles, religious cults and an evil, manipulative triangle named Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with and for a friend I am best friends with in reality, LetsWriteFanfics. This was my first muti-chapter fanfic, also my first StanFord fic. So, please, I'm sorry if I have them ooc. My friend had read over it, but I still feel like it could be better. Please tell me if their are any mistakes that my friend and I have missed.

Many years ago during the dark times of Egyptians and Pharaohs, there lived a small settlement of Gravity Falls, where a simple scholar lived. To others, this man was different from the rest of the villagers. This man was a ‘monster’, a bad omen to those around him. This dark haired, middle aged man had a small genetic disorder. Rather the normality of five fingers, he instead had six. 

Because the small town believed in the occult life, they believed that he himself was a demon. No one wanted to be around the man. Said man named, Ford. Only one person who didn’t believe in the ridiculous belief, was Stan. Both Stan and Ford had known each other for many years. The older of the two, Stan worked as a merchant, selling goods he had gotten from other regions. While the younger of them, Ford worked as a scholar. Even though Ford was considered a monster, Stan had always stuck by his side, after all Ford was one of Stan’s most valued customers. During which things had been simple, not like how it was today. No, today and through the rest of the two friend’s life, their life had changed dramatically. The two decided to take back the town of Gravity Falls from the God that promised everyone happiness, but took it away the moment the townsfolk fell into the charming god’s lies.

It started eleven months ago, when Ford had grown exhausted to the judgmental looks from those around him. He decided to start looking for people who might be able to help him understand this genetic disorder. There was a palace in which Ford often visited that had a group, a religious group. He had often heard of this group from many people around town, it was well loved throughout the village, giving people the hopes and dreams they wanted. Ford wanted to know more about this group, this society. This society was commonly known as the Society of the All-Knowing Eye. It had been known to worship a being with only one eye, an isosceles triangle, named Bill Cipher. Bill was the most famous God in the town of Gravity Falls. He would often promise riches to the townsfolk in return for deals with the god.

Ford was interested in just what this group was all about, so being the curious man he was, decided to check up on it. The dark haired, mid thirty year old, walked down a long, never ending hallway with bright golden walls, beautiful black carpeting, and elegant portraits of the most prestigious kings throughout the history. Walking swiftly to find the hallway which led to the palace basement.

Entering the room, Ford noticed a group of about twenty people wearing dark red cloaks. The man couldn’t tell who anyone was due to the fact that everyone had hidden their face within the cloaks hood, giving a slight ominous feeling to the man watching the society in secret. The society was chanting in some unknown language, gathered into a circle lit only by a few candles. Lighting up the dark room with only the beautiful yellow and orange glow the flame provided.

“Oh great and powerful eye of the one true God, please hear our prayer! Give us the power to make our families wealthy. We need your guidance Lord.” Ford stood stationary at the door, frozen with fear and curiosity. A sudden flamboyant laugh started throughout the chamber.

“Oh the Great All-Knowing Eye is awakening! Oh hail the great one!” The group cheered waiting for their God to appear. Suddenly the room went from orange and yellow illuminated glow to a scale of greys and whites. The group continued to cheer as Ford stood by the door, making sure to be hidden from view.

“Oh Gravity Falls! It is good to be back!” Suddenly a flash of bright white light appeared and appearing before everyone to the area, a yellow triangle wearing a bow tie, floating top hat and carrying a cane. The room soon roared with calls of applause and hope, as the people called out to the God.


	2. The All-Knowing Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill makes his appearance to the Sixer. How will this end out?

“This can’t be right. Something feels off about this being’s presence. I feel like there’s evil within this ‘God's’ presence. What is it?” Ford thought to himself, watching the scene unfold, looking at all the innocent worshipers, bowing to their one true God.

“Oh All-Knowing Eye! Please enlighten our lives with your all-knowing wisdom. Please Lord!” A woman opened up, walking to the floating triangle in front of the group. The yellow two dimensional shape twirled his cane around, squinting to the person in front of him with his single eye.

“Man, you mortals sure treat me better than that last group. How about before I answer your questions, I’d like to talk to the man standing at the door, watching us.” Once the top hat wearing triangle said that, everyone turned their attention to the man in the doorway.

“How long have you been there intruder?!” A man gasped, pointing to Ford. Ford, felt terrified. He wanted to know about this society, but after hearing about the belief they had and seeing the very ‘God’ they worshiped he wanted to bail. If finding someone to except his six fingers meant dealing with these poor souls, he didn’t want anything to do with it anymore. Before the scholar could leave, he was face to face with the very ‘All-Knowing Eye’.

“Ford Pines. The intelligent, six finger freak. Looking for people who might be able to help you feel like you belong, right?” Ford stared at the single eye, trying to hide back his eternal fear. As Ford was about to protest to the being, the triangle spoke. “You don’t have to answer. I already know you’re going to try to deny it. I know what you’re thinking, Sixer. And I know that the reason you’re here is because you wanted to see if someone here could help you understand why exactly you have this…” The god held up Fords hand, pointing to the extra finger. “deformity.”

Ford pulled away his hand form the man, growling at the being. “What do you want, demon!” A sudden gasp was heard throughout the room. Ford looked around seeing that the society was still around, removing there hoods, showing fuming expressions.

“How dare you call our God a demon!!?” One person yelled, getting ready to throw the confused man out. Could they not see that this…God had something about him that seemed a bit suspicious?

“Yeesh kid. Listen sixer, names Bill Cipher and I’m not a demon. I’m just trying to save everyone from here the delusional society gave you. I’m a god who wants everyone to live happy lives, free from anything harmful. I can answer any question you may have. I can answer everything, make anything happen. I can give you all the power in the world. Join us Fordsy, and together we can make this world a better place for everyone.” The god, Bill Cipher, had looked at the worshipers, eye brightening up. He stared at each individual, loving the look of worship in their eyes.

Bill Cipher had been trapped in a timeless space for several centuries, he was getting bored. He wanted to try and rule the world again. Many years ago he had almost succeeded, but two people had ruined his plans, trapping him in the never ending nothingness of a one dimensional world. Till that day he had planned to get rid of anyone standing in his way, no matter who they were. He’d just have to put everything he could to get everyone to believe he was the kind God who would do anything for the citizens of this worthless town, Gravity Falls.

His plan had started with getting the intelligent man, Ford to be on his side. With that man’s mind, Bill could easily get everyone to trust him. Once Ford starts to trust the demon, no one will stand in the way of getting complete power over the world. No longer would Cipher have to deal with being trapped. The triangle would be free do whatever he pleased. Destroying lives, making people into his slaves, anything he wanted. He’d have it all. He just needed to start getting on the good side of this, guy.

Ford stared at the dark red cloaked worshipers, seeing the look of hope in their eyes.

“There is no way this Bill Cipher can be a demon. He seems to really care about his followers. Maybe I was too quick to judge him.” The demon who was reading the man’s mind laughed evilly before snapping his fingers making a large sum of gold appear in front of the group.

“What do you say? I promise to make everyone have enough money for themselves and for their family. Just never question anything I make you do, deal?” The demon’s eye glowed a light blue, which no one questioned, before a small flame of bright blue appeared on Bills small back hand. The followers all smiled, cheered and praised the  
triangle.

Ford, still wondering what this creatures true intention was, asked a question. A simple question that would make the six fingered man feel sure he was doing the right thing. “Cipher, if I do this, do you promise me that you’ll keep your word. Make sure everyone is happy?  
Let no one ever feel fear, worry or hurt?” The demons eyes sparked mischievously, before answering a simple “I promise.”

Ford reluctantly shook the demons hand, before agreeing. A simple but evil laugh soon erupted from the lair. The society cheered as they gladly expected the new member to the group. Bill watched in amusement as he snapped his fingers, returning the grey room back to its orange and yellow illuminated glow. “Humans! It’s funny how dumb they are. Step one, complete. Gravity Falls, its only a matter of time before I have all of you begging for mercy at my feet.” Bill chuckled to himself as he left, looking at the trusting mortal.


	3. Stan the Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan remembers how his friend Ford and him met. Some cute reminiscing.

Watching over the shop, Stan had watched as fellow customers bough this goods. Stan had been a famous merchant in Gravity Falls. He had many rare goods from all over the land. This 36 year old man had been traveling the land in search for anything that he could use to make people pay handsomely. He would never admit it, but Stan would find  
expensive looking items, sell them at a ridiculous price and then use the money to search for more items. Many people would fall for this fraud, not realizing just how gullible the townsfolk were.

There was only one customer he would lower the price for, his longtime friend, Ford. Ford and Stan had been friends for about ten years. The two met one fateful day when Stan was in search for some random item that looked like it could fool some naïve costumer. He saw a man about 24, laying in the sand, passed out. Although Stan didn’t  
want to deal with a random stranger, he brought him back to his place and took care of him till a few days later the stranger woke up.

The moment the unknown man woke up, Stan had taken a few minutes to look over the male. Dark chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, looking almost caramel, and a strong jaw. “I see your awake. So how about you tell me who you are and why you were faced down in the middle of nowhere, unconscious?” Stan said to the man, hoping for  
answers. 

The man sat up in the bed, Stan gave him some time to adjusted himself before stretching his stiff limbs, grunting a bit at the pain he received. The man whispered out, voice gruff from many days of not speaking. “Uh, my name is Ford. And as for why I was passed out…I-I can’t remember why. I just remember being enclosed by a bright white light and blacking out. Then I woke up and here I am.” The man named Ford explained, rubbing his head as if trying to remember. He must be some amnesiac or something. Stan  
thought to himself, sighing. Stan had sat beside the amnesiac man on the bed, giving him a glass of water.

“Here take this. You might feel better after you get some fluids in you.” Ford took the glass, touching the other male’s fingers for a second, before taking a sip of the cold water. “So my name is Stanley, but you can call me Stan. I found you in the desert five miles away from here, passed out and just about dead. You’ve been out cold for a few  
days. As for before I found you, I’m not too sure.” Stan explained, watching the new man set down the cup.

“Pleasure to meet you Stan. Thank you for saving my life.” Stan froze on the bed, eyes widening in shock. Did someone just thank him? He had never had anyone say thank you to him before, it was a foreign term to him.

Stan shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit weird with the kindness the other gave him. “Yeah. Anyways changing the topic, I noticed you have six fingers, that’s different. You don’t see that every day now do ya?” Ford looked at his hands, hiding them in shame. Ford hated his six fingers, they had always reminded him that he was a mutant. No one  
would ever accept him. After all, he was a freak, a monster. It was just like many years ago. As the six fingered man hid his hand in  
disgrace, Stan took it in his, fascinated with it. “I think it’s different, a good kind of course.” Stan cleared his throat, not believing he just said something so thoughtful. He wasn’t the most considerate man, but something about this stranger made him feel like he could be more honest and compassionate. 

Something about Ford made him feel something. It was like Stan had known Ford for ages. Like somehow they had been brought together by some unknown force. It was weird to the realist. He had never believed in anything like religion or paranormal. He was a man who believed in no God. He was different from everyone he lived in town with. Everyone worshiped some ‘God’ while he didn’t care. Who would worship something in which needed to be summoned?

After a month of living together, Ford and Stan had become very close. Friends even. Ever since that day ten years ago, Stan had been looking out for his friend. Always trying to cheer up the scholar. Ford was very trusting and always wanted to make people happy. That was impossible, yet the man always tried. Why did he care about what everyone thought of him? Stan could never understand the logic behind it.

After a long fifteen hours of running the shop, a worn out, Ford walked in the small two bedroom hut. “Ford. Your back. Where have you been?” Stan asked sitting on a chair,  
reading a stone with some hieroglyphics on it.

“I joined a group today. I finally found people who could accept me, Stan. I found my people.” Ford stood in front of the merchant, smiling from ear to ear. Stan, who had caught on, stood up from the chair, pushing away the other male in the process.

“Don’t tell me you joined that crazy religious society the palace has! Do you know what they worship Ford! A freaking triangle! Why would you go there?” Stan was red with anger and concern. He knew that that society was insane, all religious occults were. Why did he need someone to tell him that he belonged?

“I found people who accept me for the freak I am. No one would ever look at me, Stan!” Ford was on the verge of tears. He just wanted someone to be happy for him, he thought that his best friend of ten years would understand.

“You’re not a freak Ford! You’re my friend and I never have thought that of you. Just because others think that doesn’t mean it’s true. Those people are just stupid for not seeing the importance of you. You don’t need some crazy cult to tell you you’re important. You are. You’re an amazing guy and a smart one at that. Why can’t you just stop  
trying to please everyone?! You’re the smartest man in this pathetic town and by joining that demon worshiping cult, your being awfully stupid.” Stan was yelling at the scholar, pushing him against the wall, trying to get the man to understand just how trusting he was being.

Ford pushed off the man before running off, anger and hurt written all over his face. Ford and Stan had never once fought the whole ten years they had known one another. It was all the demon worshiping societies fault. If they never had told Ford he was a freak, his trusting friend would have never had joined. This fight would have never happened and the two of them could go back to talking about their days like always.

Stan knew what he had to do. He needed to go to the society and check out just what they are teaching the followers. He just needed a plan that would be fool proof. Luckily for the merchant, Stan was a master of spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fluffy, and really not my type of normal chapter, but hey, thanks to my friend, we were able to make fluffy cuteness.


	4. Bill Cipher's Real Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's plan has been brought into action. What is Bill's real plan for the town of Gravity Falls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I loved this chapter. However it starts getting a bit confusing, well, because, things happen and stuff. But still, this chapter really gives everyone an idea about the evil triangle we all love xD

Stan had successfully entered the palace. The only thing he had to do now was find the hallway to the dreaded cult. He needed to know just what this group had been doing to his friend. What could they be  
plotting? It obviously had to be something. If Stan knew anything, it was that all religious groups were insane. Right? That’s how he saw it. So as he followed the bright golden colored hallways in hopes he’d run into the same thing that Ford had ran into earlier that day.

Once he found the hallway that seemed the most closed off from the rest of the palace, he ran along the walls, following picture after picture of kings from the decades before. Once at the room with a circle sounding a bunch of burned out candles, floating in the center of the room, was the so called god. Stan stood by the door, using his years of spying to hide his presence from the demon inside. The demons  
voice spoke up against the empty silent room.

“So, that was everyone’s fears huh? How fun it will be to do use those against these gullible mortals. All I need to do is get sixer to continue to trust me. I’ll use that trusting behavior against him. After all, I know everything about that pathetic kid.” Stan glared at triangle, knowing that the yellow demon in the room was talking about Ford. Stan watched the triangle as he appeared to be talking about the worshipers who followed him. He knew something was wrong with all religious groups, especially a group that worshiped a floating, one eyed, yellow triangle called, Bill Cipher. He needed to tell everyone, but first he needed to know everything about what the demon had planned.

“Once I gain everyone’s trust, I’ll get those gullible fools to free me from this town. I’ll get them to build me a pyramid with the hieroglyphics of my escape, and because they trust me, I’ll just tell them that this is going to help out the town, that by doing this they’ll get everything they could wish for. When in reality, I’ll take everything from them, rip them of every little ounce of pride they have. They’ll come begging from my help, making me a stronger God. I’ll be their one true God. Soon, everyone will bow down to me.” An evil demonic laugh exploded through the empty room and hallway. Stan gasped silently to himself before heading out of the hallway to warn Ford. Bill’s eye squinted knowingly. He knew that the merchant had been watching. After all he was the All-Knowing Eye, he just wanted to see his plan in action. The demon had already brain washed the pathetic six finger mortal, there was no way his disposition would fail. Bill had been devising this for too long. He won’t let some man take it all away, besides he knew that if pushed came to shove, he’d take care of the pest.

Stan ran all the way to his home, in search for the man the demon was talking about. He needed to warn him. Once inside the two bedroom hut, he spotted the very man he was worried about writing out hieroglyphics out on a slab of stone. “Ford!! I need to talk to you about that group you joined today! There’s something very important I found out just now! You need to listen to me.” Stan grabbed the scholar, making the stone fall from the surprised man.

“Stan, w-what on earth are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about that Bill Cipher guy! He’s planning on using you to create hieroglyphics for an escape plan to take over the world!” Ford looked at the man like he was crazy. Heck even Stan thought that sounded crazy, and he heard it himself only minutes ago. Ford only shook his head in disappointment.

“If you just wanted to say you don’t accept my new life choices with going to that church, you could have just said it. You didn’t need to make up some ridiculous excuse for me to stop me from going. I like it there Stan! I like that I’m accepted by everyone! They treat me like a person, not a monster! Why can’t you trust me when I say that there is nothing going on with what our God is believing?” Stan threw his hands up in anger, what the hell did that damn triangle do to his friend!

“Look what’s happening to you because of this group! You’re following a society that believes in what a top hat wearing, floating triangle says. You’re not a follower Ford! You’re a leader. You’re a great, amazing, intelligent man. I’ve always looked up to you for everything you do Ford! I loved how you always try to get people to care about you, even when they call you monster, you still care about those  
fools. Dammit Ford! Why can’t you just listen to me this one time! Please…I don’t want to lose you again.” Stan and Ford stared at each other before Stan took his friends six fingered hand and held it close to his heart. “Ford, I don’t ever want to see you turn into someone you’re not, you mean so much to me. The moment I saw you passed out in the desert ten years ago, I felt like I had known you for ages. And for some reason, I feel like we need to be together…even as just friends. We need to stick together, and get rid of Bill. Just please, for this one time, trust me.” Ford had seen his friend of ten years with hurt and misery written all over his face, never had he seen this usually emotionless, cold man so…human.

“Okay, I’ll trust you. But even if what you say is true, how do you supposes you’ll get rid of him?” The older man thought of a plan, before telling the scholar his idea. The plan was well thought out, however, little did the merchant know, that a certain demon was able to control people. And for poor Stan, he didn’t suspect that this Ford was actually being possessed with the evil being. Bill said he’d get rid of anyone who tried to destroy his goal, even if it means killing few people in the process.

“Oh Stanley, you should have just let me be…now you’ll be answering to me.”


	5. The Reign of Bill Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is coming up and now shit really starts to go down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my favorite chapters, I had fun writing this. I had to re-watch the Weirdmageddon over and over again to get the quotes my little demonic triangle says, but it was soooooo worth it.

The Reign of Bill Cipher

Bill Cipher had known all along this was going to happen. He knew that Stan was going to find out that his precious Fordsy was joining the trusting society in hopes of finding someone who could, ‘respect him’. Bill was always one step ahead of the merchant. The moment Ford had made a deal with the demon, he had gave up his freedom. The demon had told the members of the society to never question anything he’d make them do, and because of that, the very second Bill had asked Ford to let him in his mind, the man couldn’t deny. After all a deals and deal no matter how crazy the demands are, and Ford couldn’t say no to someone who gave him a purpose in life. Ford was just too dumb, if only he knew that because of that deal he made, the demon was now able to take over his body. Controlling everything the man was capable of. He had even tricked the merchant Stan. 

Stan was oblivious to the appearance of his longtime friend, he never noticed the yellow tinted eyes or the demonic smile. If he knew what was about to happen would never come true. Stan and ‘Ford’ had snuck into the palace, easier than the 36 year old man had expected. The two of them followed the path, ‘Ford’ following behind, smiling at what was about to happen. Once the older of the two men found the very room the demotic triangle had been, Stan noticed the candles surrounding the circle had been lit, there was several people wearing dark red cloaks, chanting some unknown language. Stan was not expecting this. Ford had told him before they left that there would be no one at the cult, so seeing a large group of people felt off. Stan had planned on burning the room along with all traces of the demon. Now he was stuck on what to do. He never thought that this was going to happen, after all he trusted his friend’s word more than anything. “W-what’s going on!? W-why are there people here? I thought you said that this room was going to be empty?” The merchant panicked slightly, he needed to go to plan B. The plan to tell the others that what they’re doing is wrong, they needed to get away from the lies the demon fed them. 

“Oh Great and powerful God, praise us for our righteousness, let our great duties please you. Oh Almighty Eye!” Stan listened to the followers in the room as the controlled Ford grabbed the hidden knife in his coat. He could not let some rat destroy the hard work he had been achieving for many centuries trapped in the timeless dimension go to waste. So, as the man was trying to warn the oblivious worshipers, the demon struck the knife in the side of Stan’s neck, earning a gasp of pain and shock from the now bleeding out man. Stan turned around seeing the evil smile of his friend. 

“F-Ford…why…?” Stan struggled to breathe as the blood from the knife wound had struck him, slowly flooding the floor below him. Ford had pushed down the man on the floor, watching as Stan had struggled to breathe, the religious group smiling at what their God had done. Bill had told the fools that a man would come by and try to destroy the group, killing everyone in the room to get what he wanted. The follower’s believed that Stan was the demon and their All-Knowing Eye was the righteous being. What poor fools, they were. In reality it was the other way around, Stan was trying to warn them about what their so called god was doing.  
Bill smiled watching as the rat had slowly drained of all color, along with all hope. Watching the man take final breathes, the controlled man spoke up, voice low and demonic. “Stan, I thought you were smarter to realize that I’m not your precious Ford. It’s funny how dumb you are…” Suddenly a deep insane laugh roared throughout the palace. Ford’s body was floating off the ground as a bright light surrounded the man, within seconds Ford’s body fell limp on the ground as Bill Cipher had appeared in front of the dying man. 

“Damn you Bill! I-I’ll get you back! I-I won’t let you destroy innocent lives, you hear me, I’ll get you back! I-I s-swear on my dead body!” Stan choked out one last time before falling breathless in the pile of blood. The yellow triangle glowed red before he turned to the religious cult.

“Okay you feeble piles of meat flesh, this is what you are to do for me now, get to work on the pyramid, you had started it years ago, have you not?” The society had nodded their head. The society had been planning this big day for many years, putting lots of hard work and manual labor into creating a pyramid to delight their god. The only thing they needed was to collect the final hieroglyphics the newest member created earlier that day. Because Bill was able to control bodies, he had forced the scholar to write out the final work to have his plan complete. All the demon had to do now was get the idiot followers to grab the final piece and set in the empty space the pyramid had.   
The pyramid was a painstaking five miles away, and although many would disagree that it’s not very far, when unknowing slaves carry slabs of stone 50 pounds and heavier that far away, it was difficult. However like always, all the triangle had to do was tell the slaves he was happy and snap his fingers, the society was all on board. The weak and innocent society had walked to gather around the pyramid, last piece of stone to free the god in hand. Bill Cipher had watched in excitement as the cult placed the final stone in the golden pyramid. The very second the stone was placed in the empty space, the demon had cheered out, floating above the All-Knowing Eye society. The sky then turned from a dark midnight blue to a bright orange, pink and yellow cloudy sunset of colors. And within the sky, a rift appeared, alarming the mortals below. Bill went from his normal yellow and white haze to an obsidian black. The society had stood at the scene of it, watching as the man they worshiped changed, it scared them. However, the fools wouldn’t dare question it. 

Bill’s insane laughter roared throughout the town as he floated above the sky, in between the yellow rift. “Oh it’s happening! It’s finally, finally, happening! Physical form? Don’t mind if I DO!!” Once the triangular god called out he was surrounded by forms of muscles and meat, before encasing himself in a silver pyramid. Having it turn to a sapphire crystal like substance. Suddenly a bright blinding light flashed above the town. The townsfolk had been awoken by the strange earthquake the demon had caused, the moment he was able to create a rift the other side. 

“Oh powerful and mighty God! Oh how we’ve made him overjoyed! Thank us! Please God!” The society bowed before their almighty king.   
The earth began to shake terribly, the town of Gravity Falls turning towards the chaos in both wonder, shock and fear. Gasps of ‘What?’, ‘Why’, and ‘How’ could be heard throughout the confusion. Suddenly a deep, very evil sounding laugh could be heard, within seconds, Bill Cipher had transformed into a three stacked pyramid, each stack had a set of hands. Each arm had hand had a blue flame to it. Bill’s satanic voice called out to the town “Listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets,” his voice returned to its normal high pitched arrogant voice, as he shrunk back to his normal size “for one trillion years, I’ve been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own.” The triangle had moved to the town as the society sat still, listening to the god speak.

“Names Bill. But you can call me your new Lord and master for all entirety.” He called to the town. The town knew of Bill Cipher, after all many of the townsfolk had been secretly worshiping the one eyed man for ages, seeing him in person scared some, while others were pleased. Bill laughed as he watched the mortals all stand frozen in shock. However, after a few moments of having no reaction, the triangle shot a bright blue laser out of his eye, destroying a nearby hut. People soon panicked and ran away, trying to escape what this god was going to do.

Bill put his hands together watching the people of Gravity falls scream and panic. “It’s time we do a little redecorating, I can really use a castle of some kind!” The pyramid in which the unknowing society had made rose from the ground as Bill raised his hands in glee. The followers began to feel confused. Bill called out to the town “and how about some bubbles of pure madness?!” colorful bubbles appeared out of nowhere as they floated to non-suspecting victims. “This party never stops!! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning!” The world around everyone froze. “Existence is upside down and I…”flames appeared throughout the town, “reign supreme. Welcome one and all, to Weirdmageddon!!” The demon called out through the town as everyone screamed cried for mercy at the All-Powerful God.


	6. The Past, the Future, and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this was really hard to write, like I suck at explaining things and I had to try and tie ends together. It was hard. Not the best chapter, honesty. Even my co-author, LetsWritefanfics, didn't like it....the sadness of how bad I explain things. If you need to have more details, feel free to ask. I'll try my hardest to tie everything together.

Ten years ago, there was a man with six fingers who had become friends with a triangular being. This inhuman being had been amazed by the intelligence of the six fingered man. The triangle had told the 24 year old that he was muse, shown only to the most successful of geniuses. The man had believed the flattery and charm of the muse. The six fingered man had no idea what the creatures plan really was. Bill Cipher had convinced the man to build a portal to different dimensions. Whenever asked about the portal, Bill would dodge the question. Ford had no idea why he would do this. The endless cycle would repeat for a few months before the demon had what he wanted. Ford’s friend, Stan had found out what the demon had planned, telling the six fingered man the plan. Bill had been using the genius to create an interdimensional portal so the demonic triangle could take over not only their universe, but the whole dimension. Once the two friends had found out the plan, Ford was furious.

“Cipher! You lied to me! You told me that portal was to help the world, for me to travel and teach others the power of science! How could you!?” Bill only laughed manically, closing the distance from him and the fool. 

“Ahaha! I lied to you Fordsy. How could you be so dumb and believe what I say to you, Sixer? Now the portal is finished. All because you had to put your trust in me…” Bill had smiled to the scientist, smugly, laughing in his crazed way. Ford had thrown a punch to the demon, hoping that it could take him out. However, the scientist couldn’t touch the yellow shape. Ford had run off, warning his friend, Stan, about what was going to happen. Stan sat at home, sitting below a make-way table, counting up coins he had collected from his job as a merchant when Ford came running in the wooden door, breathing quickly. 

“Stan! B-Bill lied to me! H-he make the portal to take over the world. I-I need your help.” Stan was barely able to understand his friend under the panicked breathing and the almost cry in his voice. Stan stood up, knocking over the table along with the coins he was counting. 

“Where is this portal? Let’s get that damn triangle. He’ll pay for lying to you and treating you like a fool.” Ford and Stan ran out the hut, looking at the dark sky, hinting something big was to occur soon. The two men knew they needed to destroy that portal before something bad happened to them and the rest of the world. Both the merchant and the scientist had ran off to the six fingered man’s lab. Once inside the six fingered man’s lab, they saw a triangular shadow, floating above the portal. Stan and Ford knew that the demon was here. They didn’t think of any type of plan to destroy the demon, so what happened next was uncontrollable. 

The demon had transformed the cold lab into a grey-scale of colors-the Mindscape. Once the merchant and the scientist were in his domain, the demon could do whatever he wanted. Wanting to take over the universe, and not have anyone get in his way, the yellow triangle had taken it upon himself to stop the nuisance. 

Bill Cipher had entered the mind of the scientist, confused him and played with his emotions. Bill knew how much the sixer cared about the merchant. Using that to his advantage, he told the six fingered man that if he didn’t do as he said, he’d kill the older man. Bill was in control of Ford. Because Ford didn’t want to lose his only friend the naïve man had made a deal with the demon one last time, to protect the man he cared so much about. Bill, possessing Ford, had to destroy the man who would take away everything from him and his plans, took Stan’s life. 

“When will you ever learn? Never mess with my plans!” Stan took one final breath before the controlled Ford had taken the life of his beloved friend.   
Bill had everything according to plan, but the thing the demon didn’t expect, was that Stan was a master at cheating and lying. Using the ability to act, once the demon had let down his guard, Stan had spotted the switch controlling the portal in Ford’s lab. Once Bill was distracted with his so called, “World Destruction” Stan puled the lever, making the portal shut down, rendering it useless to the demon. Ford turned quickly to the man he supposedly killed. Escaping the body of the scientist, the triangle floated over to the merchant. “Well, well, well, well, well! If it isn’t the merchant Stan! Why don’t you stay down!?” The yellow triangle turned to red before throwing the older male to the wall, creating a hole in the process. 

“I won’t allow you to destroy innocent people Bill. Especially not my best friend Ford!” Stan threw himself off the wall, charging at the floating being in the process. Bill dodged the attack easily as the human only tried to fight off the red, angry shape. A flamboyant, psychotic, laugh could be heard throughout the lab as the demon watched in amusement as the human tried to defeat to him. 

The fighting continued for what seemed like hours for the two as tried to stop one another’s actions, before the demon had finally had enough of this game. Bill, bored out of his mind with the constant determination of the merchant finally decided if he can’t break down this man physically, he’d need to destroy the one thing he was fighting for, Fordsy. 

Knowing what was needed, the triangle had used his single eye as a laser before killing the unconscious, six fingered man. Seeing the action, Stan fell to his knees, frozen in shock before using all the strength he had left to grab a nearby hammer, before throwing it to the portal, destroying it for good. Bill, thrown into a sudden burst of outrage and fury, transformed into a red, three tier, and giant nightmare demon before ripping apart the man, molecule by molecule. 

At the same time, watching from another universe, stood Ford. “He did this all for me? He sacrificed his life to destroy the portal knowing that he could possibly die? All just to save those innocent people?” Ford’s spirit asked the Time God, Khronos. The entity only smiled from his stone throne, smirking to himself at the heroic act the man had shown. This mortal was unlike most he had watched in his whole trillions of trillions of years since he was created. He had always had a hatred for the two dimensional being. The demon and the God were created around the same time, but because of Bill’s evil ways, Khronos had locked him in away in a two dimensional space, only allowing him to control the mind. The time entity had taken away most of Bill’s powers with the fear that one day he will destroy the world as he knew it. He knew that day would come ten human years from this very day the heroic merchant had given up his life to destroy the portal.

“Ford Pines.” Khronos spoke up to the spirit floating right beside him, staring at the lost soul of Stan. “The act of the mortal, Stanley Watson, has given me proof that the two of you will be the ones in the future to get rid of Bill Cipher and save the world and universe. Because of Stanley’s brave act, I will give the two of you a second chance. Beware though, that you will not remember talking to me until the time is right. Both you and the lost soul Stan will be brought back to life. Till then, my child, please live a happy life with your friend and prepare for the upcoming battle.” With that said, the Time God, Khronos has brought back time where Stan was healed, and no longer broken apart atom by atom. Ford was brought back into his original body before Khronos had skipped time to a week later, where Stan was out searching for a rare looking artifact to sell to the mortals of Gravity Falls, when Stan found an unconscious Ford, laying alone in the desert. The trillion year old god smiled to himself as he knew the final battle would occur years from this very day. Now only to wait and see exactly how this would play out.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter, its short I know. But they get a bit longer throughout the story.


End file.
